gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dani
Danielle, commonly known as Dani, is a struggling artist friend of Rachel and Santana. She is a singing waitress at the Spotlight Diner in New York, along with Santana, Rachel, and Kurt. She is currently Santana's new girlfriend. She is portrayed by actress and singer Demi Lovato. Biography Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds This episode stages Dani's debut on the show. She is a waitress at the Spotlight Diner, where Santana, Rachel and later Kurt work as well. Dani was first seen taking orders from a customer when she sees Santana staring at her, causing the latter to blushingly look away. Her first scene is a talk with Santana about their comeouts. Dani tells Santana that her parents hated the idea of Dani being a lesbian and how after a big fight with them (due to their finding her making out with a girl at their garage) she took her guitar and never looked back. Santana tells Dani that her parents were okay about her being a lesbian but her grandmother wasn't, and about Brittany. After hearing this, Dani tells her she needs someone new and acts very flirty towards her. We see Dani again in another scene, when Rachel leaves the diner early to leave Santana and Dani alone. Santana asks if Dani shouldn't be going too, to which Dani replies that she likes to stay at the diner to watch the sunrise. Santana admits she never did it, so she stays with Dani and this leads to their performance of Here Comes the Sun, which ends with them reaching Dani's house. After it, they said goodbye and share an innocent first kiss. By the end of the episode, Santana and Dani are officially dating, since Santana invited her into the loft where she, Rachel and Kurt live. Rachel, Kurt and Santana all have parts in Let It Be, however, Dani does not even though she is seen in the performance. Relationships Santana Lopez Dani and Santana meet in the episode Tina In The Sky With Diamonds, at the Spotlight Diner, where both of them work as waitresses. The mutual attraction is obvious, so she acts very flirty to Santana which makes her really nervous. After Rachel leaves the two of them alone, she offers her to stick around so they can watch the sunrise together, Santana agrees. They perform Here Comes the Sun as they walk to Dani's place, after that, Dani kisses her quickly before saying goodbye. Later on, Santana mentions to Rachel and Kurt that the two are officially girlfriends. Songs Duets Season Five: HCTS111.png|Here Comes the Sun (Santana) (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Here Comes the Sun Gallery Demi and Naya.jpg Dantana_1.jpg Dantana_2.jpg Dantana_3.jpg Dantana_4.jpg Dantana_5.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0682 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0679 crp.jpg Tumblr mtr1aaHFTf1r41vdgo3 250.png GLE ep502 sc22 0497 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc22 0103 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc18 0985 R.jpg GLE ep502 sc18 0955 R.jpg BVHTVAzCMAAnzIk.jpg Santani4.gif Santani3.gif Santani2.gif Santani.gif demii.png DANTANABABIES.jpg|Demi and Naya on set Iamnotalesbian.gif Tinaintheskywithdiamonds 3.gif Kidding ladyparts dani.gif Danielle.gif Caughtmemakingoout dani.gif Allhellbrokeloose dani.gif Neverlookedback dani.gif Cuteeyes dani.gif Danielle.jpg Dantanastill HCTS2.jpg Dantanastill HCTS1.jpg gAhsmru053i_fhji483.png Dantana SapphicGoddess4.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess2.gif Dantana SapphicGoddess1.gif DantanaTalk2 notyet.gif DantanaTalk5.gif DantanaTalk7.gif HahahhaSantanahaszerogame dantana.gif DEMIISOCUTEEEE dani.gif HCTS dantana.gif Smiles dantana.gif DANI.gif GleeDani1.JPG References Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters